1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper-making machines, and, more particularly, to a method and assembly for storing, transporting and using a metering size press rod assembly for use in a paper-making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid or viscid medium (such as sizing) may be applied to a moving surface in a paper-making machine using a metering size press rod assembly. The metering size press rod assembly may include a metering rod which is carried by a metering rod bed and positioned closely adjacent to the moving surface. The distance between the metering rod and the moving surface during operation determines the thickness of the coating which is applied to the moving surface. Typically, the metering rod bed is connected to a beam or mounting via a flexible blade. The flexible blade allows the metering rod to be moved toward and away from the moving surface using known adjustment devices, such as profile adjustment screws and a load tube. The metering rod rotates within the metering rod bed during operation. A fluid channel may be formed in the metering rod bed adjacent to the metering rod. A fluid is transported through the fluid channel during operation to lubricate, cool and/or clean the metering rod during operation.
The metering rod bed is typically manufactured from a polyurethane material which may be relatively easily physically deformed if subjected to mechanical impact forces, bending and/or higher amplitude vibrations. Moreover, the various cutouts and recesses which are used to attach with the other components carried by the metering rod bed provide relatively high stress areas during transport of the metering rod bed to a user location. The tendency to be become physically damaged is further aggravated by the fact that the metering rod bed may extend, e.g., up to 10 meters in length. It is thus necessary to support the metering rod bed along the length thereof during transport to prevent physical damage.
Because of the foregoing considerations and problems, metering size presses are conventionally sent in a disassembled state from the manufacturer to the user location. Each component is separately packaged to prevent physical damage thereto during transport to the user location. The user removes all the various components from the separate packaging at the user location and assembles the metering size press rod assembly at or near the location of the paper-making machine. This requires a considerable amount of time on the part of the end user before the metering size press rod assembly can be installed into the paper-making machine. Moreover, the assembly process must be planned in advance such that the metering size press rod assembly can be fully assembled before the metering size press rod assembly in use in the paper-making machine becomes worn. Otherwise, unnecessary down time for the paper-making machine may occur which is avoided nearly at all costs in the paper-making industry.
What is needed in the art is a method and assembly which reduces work on the part of the end user, allows the metering size press rod assemblies to be quickly and easily installed in the paper-making machine, prevents physical damage to the metering size press rod assemblies during transport to the user location, is convenient, and is cost effective.